Vesi'ilina'lusino
Appearance In a galaxy with a menagerie of races, Ilina looks very much like the typical Chiss female. With her blue skin and red eyes that can vary in vividness with the light, and black hair that is short at times, she's not much of a standout when it comes to her race. However, she has a body that many human females would envy, which is somewhat helpful in her line of work. And her clothing varies by which portion of space that she is operating in. While in Republic occupied space, her attire is a lot more comfortable than her outfit as an agent. The main aspect of this outfit is a showy but comfortable white dress. It has gold-clad straps that go over her shoulders with black padding there, as well as revealing much of her back. This is complimented by a belt around her waist with gold-colored padding attached to it. To help accent it, she wears a pair of metal plated elbow pads, also bearing some golden coloring as well. Ilina also wears a pair of black leather gloves on her hands, along with matching colored skintight black pants, which do well to accent her curvy figure. She also wears a pair of comfortable shoes whil in this outfit as well. As an agent, that is a much different matter. As an agent, her outfit is much more practical for her uses. Over a blue-green long-sleeved shirt, she wears a black vest, often with the neck opened a little to allow her head to move freely. Along with a pair of black gloves, she also wears a pair of matching colored pair of pants that, while looking like they wouldn't, allow her a large degree of movement. She also wears a pair of black boots, with a blue colored belt to help keep her pants up. Her undercover outfit is practical as well, although it shows a little more curves than her normal outfit as an agent. With a pair of stylish yet utilitarian boots and gloves on her hands and feet. She also wears a open-collared white long sleeved shirt that bears a pair of pads on her elbows. Over that, she wears a violet colored, short sleeved jacket that she leaves open. Ilina aslo wears a pair of black pants, that look both stylish and practical, bearing a pair of pads on her knees. Holding up her pants in a matching colored belt, which is also a blend of style and pragmatism. Personality Ilina, given the nature of her work, has had to become an actress of sorts in order not only to stay alive, but also to keep her sanity. While in Republic space and alone, she often reverts to who she really is, instead of mask she has to put on for the Empire. While she wears her proverbial mask, she portrays herself as a loyal agent of the Empire and ally of the dark side, dispatching her quarry with a calm and cool demeanor typical of her race. However, when she is not in the presence of her dark side handlers, she allows her emotions to show a bit, including her anger. And in both settings, her hobbies of reading as well as sparring help her to get rid of the tension that comes with being a double agent. But even some secrets she refuses to tell, including the marriage to the Enchani that she fell for during her years of work. And her likes and dislikes of the two force-using factions remain a secret, with those who know her well only knowing her true feelings for both sides. Weapons/Equipment In her line of work, having the weapons that are able to help you perform them properly keeps you alive. Given the company that she's around, she's never really seen without her weapons. *'Hold-out blaster: '''used for all manner of missions, she keeps this concealed in the left side of her jacket. *'Rifle: 'Long range coped blaster rifle that she has slung over her back at times for sniping and recon work. *'Vibroblade: 'She carries this weapon at all times, and kept under her jacket. *'Dart Launcher: 'Used all kinds of missions, but also for when silence is essential. She often uses a wrist mounted model. *'Charric Carbine: 'Uses this weapon for specialized purposes and on specialized missions. Equipment: *'Comlink: 'uses an earpiece so she can easily communicate in the field while using a weapon. She also uses a standard one for when she's working at a desk. *'Utility pouches: '''These hold extra power packs and other equipment she may need for field work, and placed around her belt. Abilities Coming from a society where learning was central to society, Ilina is a highly intelligent individual, with skills in a variety of fields. She's known to be an excellent marksman, as well as very well versed at accessing data that tends to be classified and behind a firewall. Along with these skills, she's also proficient in hand-to-hand combat as well. However, unlike those of her race that tend to stick to the home system, she is well versed in a few languages, which has made her an asset as a double agent. These languages include her native Cheunh and Minnistat, as well as Basic Sy Bitsi, Huttese. History Born into the highly structure culture of the Chiss Ascendancy in the city of Orh'vena, Ilina seemed to follow the typical path any of her kind would take growing up. And like many, she was highly intelligent by the time she finished her schooling. However, after about a year of service within the CEDF's military intelligence branch, she decided to head out into the wider galaxy to try and find work. And after almost half a year of persistent searching, she did manage to find it with the Republic SIS, getting hired on by an Enchani and intelligence service who was all too willing to take her on. However, she didn't start her undercover work just then, waiting until she had a sufficent mastery of Basic before sending her out as a double agent. And despite the dangers, it was easy for the Republic to find a way to get her into the Imperial Intelligence network, using the loyalties of the Chiss to their advantage. Ilina, during her many years of work thus far, has managed to not only impress her superiors in the Republic, but also keep the Imperal Intelligence fooled as to where her true loyalties lie. And outside of her work, she managed to not only fall in love with the Enchani who helped hire her, she also married him. But despite how hard it seems to be to get together, she seems to make it work, the veteran agent able to separate her private life from her professional when she is working. Author's Notes *All art belongs to their respective creators and no infringment is intended. Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Knight's Hangar Category:Chiss Characters Category:Fanon